The Descendants
by jadelikescats
Summary: What if the children of Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi all went to Alice Academy? It'll be a rollercoaster ride full of love, laughs, and definitely disaster.


**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not in any way belong to me. **

* * *

** The Descendants**

**Chapter 1**

Mikan looked wistfully around her daughter, Kaoru's room. She sat down on her bed, and surveyed her surroundings. Kaoru's room was simple and yet beautiful, and her room was decorated with numerous pictures of her friends and family. On the wall was a picture of Kaoru, Natsume and Mikan on her seventh birthday, pictures of her and Hikaru (Ruka and Hotaru's son) and her other school friends. It was a collage of her life up until now.

She quietly left the room, without leaving a trace of her presence. Yesterday, a letter had arrived from Alice Academy stating that transportation would arrive to escort Kaoru to Alice Academy.

"She's grown up so fast," she said to Natsume, who had been quietly watching her the whole time. "Do we really have to let her go?"

Natsume sighed. "We've done all we can to keep her with us. It's inevitable that she will have to face her destiny."

"That's true," Mikan said. She was trying desperately not to sob at the thought of not seeing Kaoru for another eleven years. She wouldn't see her daughter grow and mature, and become even more beautiful than she already was, with Mikan's features, and Natsume's colouring. She closely resembled her namesake and grandmother, Kaoru.

Natsume quietly comforted her as she cried.

"If you love her, you'll let her go. And if she really loves you, she'll come back."

Mikan said nothing, but only cried harder. They were interrupted by their daughter running in, holding her report card.

"Mom! Dad! You won't believe what I just got! I got straight As!"

"That's great, Kaoru. You definitely didn't inherit your mother's brains," Natsume praised, while Mikan slapped him on the back.

Kaoru abruptly stopped shouting the moment she noticed that her mother was crying. She should have been happy with her results, not crying!

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Kaoru, you have to go to Alice Academy," Mikan said, fighting back her tears.

Kaoru stilled. Her parents had already explained about the Academy to her, but she didn't think that it would actually happen. For about seven years, the Academy seemed like a distant dream. It suddenly seemed disturbingly real.

"But I don't want to leave you all just yet!" she wailed, while hugging both of her parents.

"Neither do I, Kaoru," her father sighed. "But there is nothing we can do. You have to take a step towards your destiny. Your uncle will take good care of you."

"Did we ever talk about Alices, Kaoru?"

"No, mom."

"Well, an Alice is a special type of power that not many people has. Your Aunt Hotaru has the Alice of Invention, while your uncle Ruka has the Alice of Animal Pheromone. I have the Alice of Nullification and Stealing, and your father is a Fire Alice."

"So what Alice do I have?" Kaoru asked, curiously.

"I think you have the Alice of Memory Manipulation. You always seemed to know things about other people without them having to tell you."

"I didn't know that was an Alice," Kaoru said, disappointed. "I thought everyone could do that!"

Mikan laughed. "Of course not!"

Suddenly, they heard the noise of a car approaching, breaking their sudden light-hearted moment. Natsume hugged his daughter with more urgency, it was the last time he would hug her for about eleven years. Unless of course, she got the Best Student Award. It was definitely a possibility, considering the fact that she had inherited his brains.

"Bye, Kaoru, I love you," her mom said tearfully. Natsume merely nodded. He was never any good with words. For the first time in her life, Kaoru burst into tears. Knowing that she had to leave, she bravely stepped into the car, and sped off in the direction of Alice Academy.

Kaoru looked pensively at the passing countryside. She hoped she wouldn't be alone at Alice Academy. Since Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka's house was nearby, did that mean that they were going to take Hikaru as well? She couldn't stand him. He was rather good-looking, but he was extremely cold. Hikaru had also beaten her in the last test, and she vowed that it would never happen again. She just hated him.

Her destiny was calling for her, and with parents like Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, it definitely wouldn't be boring.

* * *

_At the Nogi household_

"Hotaru, they're here for Hikaru," Ruka solemnly told his wife of three years, who was currently working on one of her new inventions. Hotaru was the CEO of a successful company, Imai Inventions, which she had founded along with Natsume Hyuuga, who was surprisingly good at business. Ruka had chosen not to go into business, and instead became a vet. Mikan was an up-and-coming designer.

Hotaru immediately put down the invention she was working on.

"Is there any way we can stop them?" she asked, with a crazy gleam in her eyes. Perhaps a few shots of the Baka Gun would send them away.

"Hotaru, you know we can't keep postponing this moment forever."

"But we can try..."

Hotaru Imai was many things, but she was definitely not stupid. She knew that she would eventually have to give Hikaru to Alice Academy. But why did it have to be today?

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to me, mom?" Hikaru asked, surprising Hotaru.

"Bye, Hikaru," she hugged him in a surprising display of affection. "Get the Best Student Award and beat Hyuuga's and that idiot's brat."

"Hotaru!" Ruka protested. "It's okay, Hikaru, what she means is that we'll still love you no matter what."

"Speak for yourself, blondie."

Hikaru laughed at the antics of his parents. Sure, they were weird and dysfunctional, but they were his parents, and he wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world. Hikaru had inherited almost all of Ruka's features, however he had Hotaru's violet eyes. Hotaru had a sneaking suspicion that he had inherited Subaru's Alice of Pain and Healing, however there was no way that she would ever tell him that. She'd never hear the end of it if he found out that her son had not inherited her Alice.

They hugged him for the last time, and let him go into the black car that was waiting for him.

"It'll only be eleven years," Ruka said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. For that, he got a shot of the baka gun.

Hikaru walked with trepidation into the car, only to be met with the face of his rival, Kaoru Hyuuga.

"You!" they both screeched at the same time.

"I can't believe a prick like you is going to Alice Acade-"

"What is an annoying girl like you even doing he-"

"I can't stand you!"

"Well, neither can I!"

Kaoru scowled, crossed her arms, and looked out of the window resolutely. She was going to ignore him for the whole ride. Hikaru was thinking of the exact same thing. Hikaru despised Kaoru, especially when she beat him in exams. He also hated the way all the boys in the class (except him, of course) gave her Valentines on Valentine's Day. Couldn't they see that anyone else would be more deserving of a Valentine? Aunt Mikan and Uncle Natsume were rather nice, but Kaoru was just annoying. He hated how she was nice to everyone, yet secretly evil towards him!

Up in heaven, Kaoru and Yuka chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to know our grandkids are getting along," Kaoru said, sarcastically.

Yuka laughed. "I'm sure they will, sooner or later. I didn't like you at the beginning, did I?"

"Oh, you know, we Hyuugas grow on you after awhile."

* * *

**Author's Note**

** I seriously think this story is so corny... but anyway if it gets some reviews I'll probably continue it ;) **


End file.
